callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail "Misty" Briarton
Abigail "Misty" Briarton is a playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies mode. Appearance Misty wears a tied-up plaid red shirt and brown worker gloves on her hands. She wears a steel black bra underneath her flannel shirt to accent her girly looks. She also wears faded blue jeans with some tears along the legs. Misty wears a belt with magazine pouches on it. She wears brown combat boots that rise halfway up her leg. She is a brunette and wears her hair in a short ponytail down the back. She wears a white and green cap on her head, she has a few cuts on her bare stomach. She has freckles on her face, upper body, and arms. Background Not much is known about Misty's past, other than she used to live on a farm. Her mother died of unknown causes, while her father was killed by zombies. At some point, she met Marlton Johnson, whom she began to develop a crush on. The two fought against zombies in a town in Hanford, until they were picked up by Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger in a bus. The four survivors were then contacted by Dr. Ludvig Maxis, and were instructed to activate the Pylon, as part of his plan to deal with Edward Richtofen's forces of the undead. However, Stuhlinger started to hear Richtofen's voice in his head, telling him to activate the tower with his own methods for unknown purposes. After the device was activated, the group was teleported by Richtofen to a skyscraper in Shanghai, China. After witnessing Russman being killed by a Jumping Jack, Misty, Marlton and Stuhlinger continued to defend themselves until they were killed as well. However, Richtofen would then rewind the events, so that the group could carry out his tasks. Here, Maxis and Richtofen continued to give the four survivors instructions to activate another tower. After the task was done, the group traveled on foot towards Africa. They set up camp in the desert, planning what to do next. The day after, the survivors proceeded to "the rift", and ended up in an underground Western town. Here, Maxis and Richtofen continued to give the survivors instructions to activate the third tower, and warned them of the other's plans. In the end, their allegiance shapes what happens to them next. Outcome 1=If the player decides to follow Maxis' side of all three Easter Eggs, Maxis will assume control of the zombies (giving them orange eyes in the process), and will send Richtofen's soul into a single zombie (which will have blue eyes). However, Maxis then reveals his true intentions of destroying the Earth to reach Agartha, and informs the survivors that they will perish along the way. Misty, along with the others, presumably dies when the Earth is destroyed. |-|Outcome 2= If the player decides to follow Richtofen's side of all three Easter Eggs, Richtofen enters Samuel's body and uses him as a physical host on Earth, with his eyes now flickering blue. Maxis, meanwhile, is banished by Richtofen from the systems of Griffin Station for good, her corpse is seen on round infinity indicating that she was killed by zombies. Personality Misty is very much a tomboy. Brash and self-satisfied, thinking of herself very highly and her record as a knife fighting champion. She despises Samuel, who returns this sentiment. She acts romantic with Marlton and relies on his intelligence with regards to weapons and crafted items. Misty also respects Russman although this feeling does not seem to be mutual or even acknowledged by him. She has bad memories associated with her past and tries to suppress any thoughts about them, keeping herself occupied by killing zombies. Quotes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw8wKcCuLgc Misty's Quotes Gallery Abigail Misty Briarton first person BOII.png|First person view Abigail Misty Briarton third person BOII.png|Third person view Abigail "Misty" Briarton Promo Poster BOII.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton as she appears on a promotional poster for Call of Duty: Black Ops II armed with a Winchester rifle and a sword. Die Rise Marlton Misty.png|Marlton and Misty in Die Rise. Die rise spawning back.png|The Green Run Group in Die Rise. Misty meets Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Misty and Marlton meet Samuel Stuhlinger for the first time at Town. Misty by campfire Buried BOII.png|Misty sitting by the campfire in Buried. Abigail_Misty_Briarton_close_up_Buried_BOII.png|A close up of Misty's face Abigail "Misty" Briarton model BOII.png|Misty's character model Trivia *She is referred to in the game files as "farmgirl". *She has a crush on Marlton, who reciprocates that feeling. *She hates Stuhlinger, who returns this sentiment. *She knew Russman before the events of Green Run, although their relationship isn't defined in-game, aside from helping recover Russman's memory. *When Pack-a-Punching a weapon in Green Run, one of her quotes says she forgot what her mother looks like. *According to one of her quotes when obtaining Monkey Bombs, Misty had a pet monkey when she was a little girl. *On the back of Call of Duty: Black Ops II cover, Misty can be seen on top of the bus, holding a Winchester Rifle, which isn't obtainable in the game. *Misty favors Shotguns, preferably the Remington 870 MCS and Executioner. *In game files, Misty has a special quote when obtaining a pack-a-punched M27. However, since Misty nor the M27 appear on the same map together, the quote is thus unused. *Interestingly, Misty has fingerless gloves in the Buried cutscene rather than her work ones, as can be seen when she reminds Russman of his name. However, she still wears her normal gloves in-game. She also switches between fingerless and normal gloves in the cutscene. *In an update, Misty's face was slightly altered to look more like her comic cutscene appearance. *When gaining a perk, Misty belches more loudly than the other three characters. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters